Unexpected Love
by Barbiedoll1331
Summary: Hermione starts out in her seventh year thinking it will be pretty normal like the past few year. There will be drama and such but what fate has in store for her she would never imagine in her most wildest dreams. Draco and his father just might learn a
1. Chapter 1

_Unexpected Love_

_Chapter 1 - A New Relationship_

As the train pulled to a stop in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, three students, two boys and a girl, stepped outside of a small compartment in the train. Each was wearing new black robes that fitted them each quite nicely with a red and gold Hogwarts crest on the upper right side. The tallest had flaming red hair which fell upon his face in a sexy nonchalant way. The other boy had rather blackish hair which also fell upon his face but it was messed up in the back and gave him a cool, easy going look. The girl walked out last. In past years, it wasn't hard to tell she was beautiful but this year it was so much more obvious. Everyone knew this trio as Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. As the three walked out of their tiny compartment they walked with pride because they were about to start their seventh year.

As the trio walked up towards the castle, Hermione came to the front. During the train ride Ron stared at Hermione and now, he couldn't help but to take one last look at her. Her wavy honey colored hair fell softly against her shoulders and bounced a little as she walked. Her small chocolate eyes would look up to him from time to time with joy for being there with her two best friends after spending the entire summer in France. They all walked together towards the castle not knowing there was a pair of grey eyes glaring at them from behind.

Draco Malfoy grumbled as he was forced to walk to the school. All the other years got rides but Seventh Years had to walk. A flame of red caught his eye and he watched as Potter, Granger and Weasley made their way up ahead of him.

"I can't wait until graduation because after that, there will be a big surprise for Potter, Weasley, and that mudblood," Draco said quietly to himself. "Becoming a Death Eater is the best thing that will ever happen to me," Draco said with a smirk appearing on his face.

The seventh years walked in just before the sorting was to begin and sat at their table towards the back because the sorting was nothing new to them and they wanted to have all the time they could to catch up with each other after such a long summer. Meanwhile Draco Malfoy sat facing away from all the other houses so he could enjoy his first day of his seventh year at this wretched school.

Hermione looked up from her plate and her eyes met a fluff of red hair and blue eyes. All she wanted to do was hold Ron tight in her arms and kiss him but she knew that would never happen because he never showed signs of liking her and it was probably too late for him to start. She looked at her watch and realized how long she had been there thinking about Ron.

"Harry, Ron, I'm gonna go up to the common room and get ready for tomorrow. I have arithmancy right after potions in the morning and I need to get caught up on some of the last chapters. I'll see you both tomorrow," Hermione said to them.

"Ok, we'll catch up with you later," Ron said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Hermione gave them a beautiful smile and turned around and walked out of the great hall. As soon as she was out of sight Harry kicked Ron hard in the shin.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron asked while rubbing his shin.

"When will you make your move on her? You know that it's obvious she likes you and I know you like her back."

"I know but…I don't know Harry. I've tried telling her and I just don't think I can do it."

"All you could've done is asked her to stay and things would…evolve. Geez you can be so dull headed."

"Well, I've thought about how I would do it a million times…and I just can't. Please don't bug me about it anymore because lets face it, I can't."

"Fine. It's your love life and if you want it ruined then go right ahead."

After a bit of time passed Ron said, "…I…er…I…I give my consent."

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Ginny. I couldn't imagine anyone better to date my little sister."

Harry stopped chewing and turned almost as red as Ron's hair. "Er…Thanks."

"Just remember that I'll beat you to a bloody pulp if you do anything to hurt her."

The two boys chuckled softly and an awkward silence followed. Meanwhile Hermione had reached the girls bedroom and she fell on her large bed with a big sigh. She considered telling Ron about her true feelings but the moment passed and she thought to herself that all she needed was a hot shower. Her body relaxed as the hot water flowed over her and all thought of school and boys drifted out of her mind. A lavender scent filled her nostrils and she was reminded of the spell Parvati had put on this bathroom. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself while looking in the mirror. She couldn't help but to admire herself. She was nicely proportioned with curves in all the right places, she also had a nice even tan, and she had a very clear complexion.

"What is wrong with me?" Hermione asked as Lavender walked into the enormous bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Er…Nothing," Lavender said as a response.

"There must be because it seems like all I am to the guys is a friend who is just smart and helps with homework. I know I'm not that bad looking but I can't even get Ron to notice me. I know I've been with guys," there was a small smile from both girls at this, "but they were guys from home or from vacation. It's like there's something that repels guys from me whenever I'm here."

Hermione didn't talk like this to the other girls often but when she did the others would listen because of this rarity.

"I will tell you for the last time, there is absolutely nothing…NOTHING wrong with you. You and Ron belong with each other and everybody knows that. I'm positive Ron does too but he is too scared. If he wasn't he would've asked you years ago. Just be patient and I know he will ask you."

Hermione was calmed by this response. She gave Lavender a friendly hug, said thank you and then continued getting ready for bed. That night Hermione didn't have any trouble sleeping but there was someone down in the dungeons who would not get much sleep.

Draco Malfoy sat back in his large four-poster bed wearing only boxers while flexing his muscles and admiring his nicely toned abs. The years had been quite kind to him since he was young. His blond hair was brushed back but it wasn't held to his head with gel anymore. It was loose and free and sometimes it would fall around his face just a little. He wasn't too startled to hear a knock on his door. He opened it and in walked his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson in a short, black negligee that barely covered her breasts. She slowly put her hands around his neck and brought her lips up to his ear. Unfortunately for her he was not in the mood tonight and before she could say anything he brought her hands down from his neck.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby," Draco kissed her, "I just don't want to tonight."

"May I ask why?" she asked with her black hair against his chest while her acrylic fingers slowly tried to make their way from his abs to his back.

While peeling her hands off of him he said, "I've asked my father for a favor and I need some time to think about it." However Pansy would not back down too quickly.

"You can always think after…"

"No. Just not tonight," Draco said interrupting her.

Pansy took the hint and with a sad smile on her face she slowly left the room hoping that he would change his mind before she got out the door but he didn't and the moment the door closed Draco went back to his original position, sitting on his bed while leaning his back against the wall.

When Lucius began his seventh year he proposed to Narcissa. Now it was Draco's turn to propose to his girlfriend Pansy. It was starting to become tradition in the Malfoy family and he wanted to keep it. He desperately wanted his father's advice and that is why he asked him in the first place. Now he wasn't quite sure if he loved Pansy but he liked her, she was pretty, and she came from a good wizarding family. He planned on asking her as soon as his father said it was a good idea. She was the perfect girl for a guy like him yet he wasn't going to be proposing in a special way. He liked her but that girl had attitude and she didn't deserve to have the princess treatment as she thought. She would be asked in a plain and simple way. This thing alone is what kept Draco up the entire night.

Hermione woke up after a good night's sleep and looked at the clock she was given by Harry for Christmas. She quickly realized she was a little late for breakfast and she might be able to make it if she hurried. She threw on a pair of jeans and a red shirt before heading down. She figured she could do her make-up later. Harry and Ron were just finishing up with breakfast when Hermione came bouncing in. She looked happy and seemed happy and that put a worried look on Ron's face.

"Harry, what if she's moved on? What if she loves someone else?" Ron said to Harry with Parvati and Lavender sitting not to far behind them.

"I'm sure she's just happy…because…er…I don't know but I'm sure that you shouldn't be worried. She wouldn't get over you this quickly."

"Good morning guys. Did you save me some breakfast?" Hermione said while looking around and seeing that the food had already disappeared.

"Of course. Here's a plate for you," Harry said to her as she sat down next to them.

Hermione dug in as Parvati and Lavender walked up to them, "Harry…er…could we talk to you for a moment…er…outside the Great Hall?"

"Sure," he said to them while he gave Ron and Hermione a curious look.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two friends after Harry left so Hermione asked, "Did anything interesting happen before I got here?"

"Er, not much. Malfoy yelled 'Dammit' quite loud after mail came and then stormed out of here" came Ron's reply.

"Oh. That's all?"

"Pretty much."

By then they were finished eating and they both decided it would be a good time to get ready for class.

Draco came to breakfast pretty sure of what his father was going to say. He felt so confident that he decided to let Pansy hang all over him on the way to breakfast. Draco smiled which is a thing he rarely did as they both sat down at the Slytherin table. The owls came in and sure enough a letter with the Malfoy crest was dropped on Draco's plate. He wanted to read it so badly that he could almost rip it open. He quickly made sure the ring was in his pocket and he opened the letter:

Draco,

I can see why you would want to marry this Parkinson

girl. I've heard she is quite lovely and she comes from good

wizarding blood-lines. However the Parkinson family cannot

be trusted so my personal advice is DON'T. I've confided in

the Dark Lord your wishes and he wants you to know that if

you still want to be a Death Eater then it is in your best wishes

to not marry her.

Lucius

At this Draco said, "Dammit," loudly and then stormed out of the Great Hall without saying a word to Pansy.

Ron and Hermione entered potions just a little early with both of them talking to each other with ease and ignoring the fact that they had a major attraction to the other person. At the very last minute Harry walked in with Parvati and Lavender with a sly look on each of their faces. Hermione looked across the room to observe things and her eyes came upon Malfoy who was looking angry as usual. She thought to herself, "Good for whoever pissed him off. He deserves some misery in his life."

Nothing interesting happened in potions. Snape didn't pair them up this time. She loved Lavender to death but she could not put up with all the gossip. None of her other classes were very interesting either. They were all basic because it was the first day of class and all the homework was something she could easily finish in ten minutes.

Hermione had been sitting in the common room finishing up her ten minute homework assignments and had started getting up to head up to bed when Parvati and Lavender came running in before she had a chance to escape. They handed her a glass of pumpkin juice and she was rather thirsty so Hermione drank the orange drink which she soon regretted. Her stomach ached horribly and to add to that Ron and Harry had just come in through the portrait hole with Ron having a similar look on his face. They all sat in huge comfy armchairs forming a circle. It was then that Parvati and Lavender asked with huge smiles on their faces, "Hermione, would you like to date anyone here and if so, who?" Hermione was thinking, "Ha, like I'll tell you while he's here," but her mouth said loud and clear, "Ron."

Hermione was taken aback with what she just said and she realized there was veritaserum, a truth telling potion, in that pumpkin juice. Hermione kicked herself for not realizing that sooner when it dawned on her that Ron had had some too and the same question was coming for him. She looked up at Ron to see that he was just a little surprised to see that she really did like him. That's when Harry asked him the same question and whether he wanted to or not his answer was, "Hermione."

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush and look surprised. Harry, Parvati, and Lavender quickly excused themselves leaving Ron and Hermione completely alone with each other.

"So…er," Ron began slowly knowing that this was the moment, "Would you…er…you know…er…"

"I would love to," Hermione said interrupting him. A smile appeared on both of their faces and Hermione reached out and grabbed Ron's hand. However Ron pulled back. He had never had a REAL relationship before and he was extremely nervous about this. He didn't know if he would be able to do the regular couple stuff. Hermione gave him a smile and said, "I understand. It's getting pretty late so I'm er going to go to bed."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," came Ron's reply. As soon as Hermione walked into the girls' bedroom Harry came walking into the common room.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Ron.

"What do you mean 'what was that about'?"

"You pulled back when Hermione grabbed your hand!"

"Oh. That. I'm not really comfortable doing that. I like Hermione but I can't do that yet."

"Fine but all I'll say is try to do that or at least go the farthest you can. Another tip, ignore any awkward silence. Before this she was your best friend so talk to her as you always have. Don't let anything get too awkward between you two or your relationship will never last. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll be up in the room in case you have anymore questions."

Hermione got up to her room and she got ready as quickly as possible in order to avoid Parvati and Lavender, both whom she knew had been watching her the entire time. Luckily she escaped. Around midnight Hermione woke up and she tossed and turned for the better part of a half hour before she decided to take a walk around the castle. She didn't really have an excuse for being out that late, Head Girl and all, but she had a feeling she wouldn't get caught. She didn't realize it until she got to the door but she had been following a source of light under a doorway somewhere around the Transfiguration corridor. She didn't hear anything so she walked inside and she was surprised to find Draco Malfoy throwing large metal cups at the wall and singing at the top of his lungs. Hermione knew right away there was a silencing charm on the room or she would've heard all the racket that he was making.

Draco Malfoy realized there was someone else in the room with him and his bloodshot eyes turned to where Hermione was.

"What the bloody hell are you doing! You're a mess," she smelled something on him, "and you're drunk," Hermione said slapping him clear across his face with rage.

"What business is it of yours Granger?" Draco said with slurred words.

"I'm Head Girl and you should definitely not be in here getting wasted and destroying Hogwarts property!"

"I can get as drunk as I want and no mudblood like you is going to stop me so get the hell away from me bitch!"

Hermione slapped him hard across the face again and stormed out of the room heading towards her own. A pair of narrowed eyes followed her and Draco smirked to himself, "That slut is going to pay. I'll make this year worse for her than I'll make Potter and Weasley's put together."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - _

Hermione took a seat on her bed and recalled the past week's events. A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of all the turmoil Malfoy had put her through. He didn't act the way he had for the past six years; This time his behavior was much worse and it was directed at her and only her. It started out with rude comments and a few tricks here and there, but soon it seemed that he was doing all he could to frustrate her.

When her potion spilt in Snape's class; when her bag ripped numerous times walking to class; when a sudden gust of wind blew up her skirt and stayed there until she was embarrassed to tears; and when she would turn around and find a pair of grey steel eyes glaring at her, she knew that everything happening to her was because of him…

Malfoy..

Parvati soon stepped into the room and couldn't help but notice Hermione's crying.

"Hermione, look, I know how that prat Malfoy makes you feel but, why don't you just get him back?"

"I…I…I just can't," Hermione whimpered between sobs. "I…I have…a…a .relationship to…to concentrate on and I'm…I'm having enough trouble with…with that."

"It's ok. I can see what this is doing to your relationship. Malfoy makes you miserable and just when you need Ron most, he isn't able to be the boyfriend he should be. You're right though, you need to concentrate on Ron and just forget about Malfoy. If you want I'll get him back for you."

By this time Hermione's crying had subsided. "It's alright. I'll just have to put up with it. I'm going to go to bed. I'm incredibly tired. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Hermione."

The next morning Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room only to be confronted by her boyfriend, Ron.

"Hey Hermione, where were you last night? I thought you were going to meet me in the Astronomy tower after dinner."

"I'm sorry Ron, I was tired and I went up to bed a little early. I should've let you know."

"God, I'm not stupid. I know Malfoy said something and my question is why the bloody hell do you have to disappear every time he does something. I never see you anymore thanks to him and you just keep letting him get to you."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Ok, I'm sorry for not being there but what do you do every time Malfoy makes my life a living hell? Nothing. You don't hold me or kiss me or tell me that everything is going to be ok. I can't turn to you, so you know what I do? I go somewhere alone and that's why I'm never there," she snapped angrily.

Ron stood speechless and gaped openly before trying to speak, but Hermione cut him off first, "I'm going to breakfast. I'll see you down there."

Hermione entered the Great Hall doors and did her best to keep her cool as she sat down next to Harry. However, she couldn't concentrate on anything at all and no matter what Harry said she would just drift away.

"So…Hermione, what was in the mail today?" Harry asked her, knowing fully well that a Death Eater had been spotted in the London area as it was on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Nothing very important," she drawled slowly as she bit into her toast.

"Nothing? Nothing about Voldemort or Death Eaters?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Nope. Probably just some same old news," she spoke as her voice drifted off.

A few minutes passed by in silence with Hermione staring at some spot on the table unblinkingly when Harry's curiosity took hold. Unfortunately at that moment as Hermione took another bite of toast, she didn't feel that same crunchy toast with peanut butter on it, but she tasted something kind of crunchy but it was covered in something gooey and icky.

"Oh my God! What is this stuff? Parchment and…glue. This is disgusting." Hermione cried out loudly and as soon as the words exited her mouth her ear caught a snicker coming from the Slytherin table. Hermione stood up and marched over to where Malfoy just happened to be sitting with his arm around his little slut of a girlfriend Pansy.

"Stay away from me Malfoy and to teach you a lesson about who you're messing with, _Peniscopetit!" _Hermione screamed at him.

"What the hell was that Granger? Some kind of spell you made up? I know you're smart but you can't make up spells," Malfoy snickered at her.

"For your information I didn't make it up and obviously my spell is working. Why don't you look for yourself?" Suddenly a pained expression spread across Malfoy's face as he followed her eyes to look down at his penis. It was a whole lot smaller than it was a few minutes ago and the shrinking was beginning to get painful.

"You shrunk my balls Granger?" he seethed. "I will get you so bad you…bitch…you slut. If you thought you felt the wrath of Draco Malfoy before, you were wrong. You don't know what you're in for!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before running out the door to the hospital wing leaving Hermione with a smile of satisfaction.

She turned back to the Gryffindor table, however her eyes met with a pair of blue ones causing her to hurry out the door and to her next class before they could confront her.

"Harry, how could she possibly just get herself more tangled up in that Malfoy shit?" Ron asked him with a little bit of anger that was brewing up inside of him.

"Here, let's take this into the hallway," Harry suggested. Once they closed the huge mahogany doors behind them Harry asked him, "What have you been doing to help her out with this Malfoy problem anyway?"

"Geez, now you sound just like her," spat Ron. "She is obviously getting herself deeper into this to avoid me. She runs off every time he does something and I'm starting to believe that she's having second thoughts about us as and that she's trying to avoid me."

"Oh my god. How could you be any more freaking stupid?" Harry yelled out. A second later he stated in a softer voice, "I'm sure she didn't mean to get the wrath of Malfoy, but she did and what she needs is you to be there for her and not get pissed off at her for something that is not her fault. You know what? I wouldn't be surprised if she was having second thoughts by now, thanks to the way you're acting towards her."

"What the hell do you know about relationships anyway?"

"Why don't you ask your sister? She says I'm doing a pretty great job of being a boyfriend and you…you're a lousy one."

It was true. Harry had started dating Ginny around the time Ron and Hermione had hooked up and Harry was a kind, affectionate boyfriend who can easily charm women. Of course, he has the same kind of problems as other boys his age, but somehow he is able to handle it much better. He knows he's able to trust Ginny even if he wants to beat up the boy in her Herbology class who tries to hit on her. However, Ron just wasn't experienced enough and he could never admit that he's wrong, so many of the Gryffindor's believed that the Hermione and Ron relationship was doomed.

Two weeks had passed and gone and Hermione had not yet seen or heard a word from Malfoy. She knew that he had it in for her but there was no sign from his actions that he was going to stick to his promise. He never tortured her in the hallways anymore and even though she did have classes with him, he never acknowledged that she was even there. For the first week she had been scared as hell because she knew that the Malfoys were a strong and powerful family and she'd hate to see what Draco Malfoy would be like if he was to be so angry that he would use that power. However she calmed down throughout the second week after the event and started to believe that Draco Malfoy was really all talk and no action.

This also had quite an effect on how her relationship with Ron was going. At first it was really tense because everybody believed that Malfoy would do some horrible thing to her but as time went on people started to relax and Hermione and Ron had never been better. For once in his life Ron decided it would be best if he listened to Harry's advice. He knew he was scared but he wanted to make it work with Hermione so badly.

About a month into term somewhere around midnight Hermione sat down on a comfy couch right beside the fire and opened up one of her favorite muggle books, The Lord of the Rings. It was amazing just how these books were just like her own world and she just imagined how anyone could possibly dream up a series like this. After about an hour of reading she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She lifted her head up above the couch just enough to see who it was coming down the stairs when the flaming red hair of the boy caught her eye. It was her boyfriend, Ron. She immediately sat up allowing Ron to know she was there. As soon as he saw her sit up a smile spread across his face and he hurried down to her and swept her up in his arms. The firelight was just a low glow and it gave them a very sexy mood. He planted a kiss on her beautiful soft, glossy lips before setting her back down on her couch and at the same time sitting with her.

Hermione didn't know what was going on with Ron but she knew one thing for sure, she liked it. Ron made the next move again by making a trail of butterfly kisses starting with the tip of her nose and making his way down to the base of her neck. Meanwhile Hermione let her hands slide up Ron's arms and come to rest at the back of his neck while allowing her fingers to mess with his hair. Ron also had his hands moving too. One of his hands slid around her waist to her back and pulled her into him which deepened his kiss as he kissed her fully on the mouth while the other rested gently on her waist.

To Hermione, what Ron was doing to her was absolute bliss. She'd had sex with a few guys before but she knew that this would be so much better than anything she'd ever experienced in her lifetime. Her knees weakened the moment his mouth found hers and they kissed deeply and passionately. Her hands became restless and searched him for something to do. They came to the bottom of his shirt and she grabbed on and pulled it off of him. The touch of his skin was like a soft blanket that she wanted to wrap all over herself and to Ron, her hands were so gentle against his bare chest and back that it sent shivers down his spine.

Slowly the hand that was lying on Hermione's waist rose up to her stomach and inched its way under her shirt to her breasts. As his hand reached her breast he cupped it in one hand and gave it a little squeeze. This made Hermione kiss him with more passion than ever and start her hand on a journey to his pants. However just has Hermione's hands grasped the belt buckle Ron froze and slowly started to pull away from her.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione inquired as she sat up straight and tried to straighten up her messy hair.

"Hermione, I just can't. I can't do it," Ron confessed after a long pause of silence.

"Honey, I know you're a virgin and you don't have to be scared about it."

"It's not that. I just can't. I'm sorry and I'll hope you understand."

"Of course I will," Hermione told him while placing a kiss on his cheek and with that note she got up and went up to her room so that she could go to bed.

Hermione had barely walked into the room before she was surrounded by Lavender and Parvati.

"So…what are you doing up so late?" they inquired.

"I was just reading a book downstairs," Hermione said with ease as she walked over to her bed.

"Oh yeah, well, where's your book? Lavender asked her.

"Oh shit, er, ok you caught me. I was with Ron," Hermione gave in.

A gasp escaped from both girls and a smile spread across their lips, "So was he any good?"

"I don't know because he stopped."

"He stopped right in the middle of sex?" Parvati asked.

"No. We didn't even get there. We were making out and he was feeling me up and just before I could get into his pants he stopped and told me that he couldn't do it."

"Wow. Well, who came on to whom?"

"He came up and swept me into his arms and that's how it started."

"I don't know a single guy who would do that other than Ron. I've even heard that Harry and Ginny are getting pretty close to doing it," Lavender told her.

"I know but you know what, these past few weeks I've been ready and hoping that something like this would happen and he screws it up. The last time I got any was the beginning of the summer and I'm so ready for some now. I like him and all but until now there has been no heat or passion in this relationship, which is something that I really want, and he stops it and tells me he can't do it."

"Yeah, guys are pretty confusing, especially Ron, because I think he isn't normal. Anyways, we'll give you your space and let you sleep. We'll talk to you later about this. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Lavender and Parvati." By then Parvati's snores could be heard from across the room.

The Firebolt 5000 was absolutely amazing. Ginny had never experienced anything like this in all of her life. Her small arms clutched Harry around the stomach as they flew around the field a few times before Harry directed the broom towards the castle. Ginny smiled as they began to pick up speed and they raised high into the air. After a few thrilling spins and turns Harry and Ginny landed at their favorite spot. It was a deserted ledge on one of the towers where no one could see them and one of their most favorite romantic spots. Ginny pulled a small blanket out of her bag, set it down on the ground and then sat on it herself as Harry sat next to her.

The picture of the two was absolutely beautiful. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny as she leaned into his strong chest. Ginny simply wore a long-sleeved shirt and jeans that showed off her curves nicely. Harry sat there wearing a blue zip up jacket over a dull red shirt and dark blue jeans.

They just sat there with each other lost in the beauty of the sunset. In reality they only had fifteen minutes until dinner but to Harry and Ginny ever single minute of solitude with each other was completely worth it.

After a few minutes their focus switched from the beautiful scenery to each other's eyes. Another reason they loved coming to this spot was that they could talk about whatever they wanted without having to worry about people listening in on them.

"Harry," Ginny began, "I have something that I really want to tell you."

"Ginny, you know that you can tell me absolutely anything. What is it?"

"I wanted you to know that…well…I'm ready."

Harry looked a little surprised, "Ginny, are you sure? This is a huge step. Not even Ron and Hermione, the ones who have loved each other since they first met are able to do it."

"Yeah well, Ron is the one who isn't ready. Hermione has been ready for ages. However, I'm positive that I'm ready for this. I'm ready to give myself to you," Ginny whispered into his ear.

At that Harry looked over at Ginny and kissed her fully on the lips. After a few moments of a deep passionate kiss the couple got up and headed off to dinner.

To Ginny the fly back was just as amazing as they fly over to their secret spot. However, when they got close to the field she saw that Hermione and Ron were not where she and Harry had left them. When the two flew off to their secret spot Ron and Hermione were sitting in the bleachers looking very much in love. Now only Ron was visible and he was looking quite upset.

After Harry and Ginny landed on the field they ran over to Ron immediately to see what was wrong.

"Ron, is everything ok?" Ginny asked while expressing concern for her older brother.

Ron gave Ginny a look as if he was a little unsure about that question. He seemed to be a little confused but that moment passed and he blurted out, "Just leave me alone. I am absolutely fine. I don't need you coming around and checking up on me. I can take care of myself.

"Professor McGonagal, you've…you've got to be kidding me. You're not serious right?" Hermione asked her with an expression of fear on her face.

Minerva McGonagal's face remained stern and expressionless. "Oh my God! You're not kidding are you, Professor?"

"I am afraid not Ms. Granger."

"How…how did this happen?"

"The muggle police believe that it was a heart attack on both parties. However, we believe there was magic involved."

"You mean, wizards m…mu…" Hermione's voice would not let her continue the sentence.

"Yes, we believe some wizards or witches murdered your parents and to add on to that, your mother was eight weeks pregnant with a girl."

At this moment Hermione's world completely crashed. She didn't know if things could be any worse but now, to know that her parents would never be there and that she would never get to hug them, kiss them, or tell them that she loved them ripped her heart out.

Hermione silently got up out of her seat and strode out of Professor McGonagal's office without saying a word.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagal called out, "you are excused from classes for the rest of this week."

Hermione gave a weak smile and continued on her journey to stroll the hallways. She had no idea where she was going except for the fact that she wasn't hungry and she wasn't tired but her feet led her to the Great Hall anyway. Just before she could open the door, it popped open and a greasy blond head stuck out. She caught hold of the steely grey eyes on her worst enemy and was shocked at what she saw.

As Malfoy's eyes gazed down on all the pain and suffering in Hermione's eyes, Hermione saw contempt, smugness, and a smirk at the fact that she had lost her loved ones. There needed to be no exchange of words yet she knew that he knew about it somehow before another soul knew and that somehow, he was behind it.

As quick as it started, it ended and Malfoy walked back into the Great Hall. Hermione sensed another pair of eyes on her and she turned around to find she was facing her boyfriend. She quickly ran over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Ron whispered quietly into her ear while unwrapping her arms from his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hermione, I need to apologize to you for how I've been acting these past few weeks. I know that I haven't been acting like a real boyfriend and you must absolutely hate me for that," Ron stated directly at her.

The two of them were seated quite comfortably in the back of the library, one of Hermione's favorite spots.

"Ron, I don't hate you at all. I just wish that you wouldn't get angry every time something happens. This year hasn't gotten off to a very good start."

Ron explained, "I know that and the next time something happens, I want to be there for you. I assure you that if Malfoy ever says or does anything to harm you, I will kick his ass. I'm ready to start this relationship over because I truly believe that I can now be the boyfriend that you deserve."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Now, would you like to get to our next class? I believe that we've already missed the first one of the day."

"Have we been talking that long? I guess we should get going. It looks like we've got Potions with the Slytherins again," Ron stated with a gloomy look.

"I have a feeling that it won't be so bad anymore, at least with you there."

Harry walked into Potions wondering where the hell Ron and Hermione were. Neither of them was at breakfast and they didn't show up at Transfiguration. He had a rather strong feeling that the relationship was doomed, and he was worried that they would break up.

Harry walked over to his spot and set down his bag. A sweet vanilla scent caught his attention and he was immediately reminded about how good Ginny smells. He was in a daydream of Ginny and her long red, golden hair, and his plans for tonight. Harry wanted to surprise her so badly now that she was ready and he had the perfect plan to do it. He planned on taking her up to their secret spot about twenty minutes before the sun was to set and there he would give her flowers and shower her with affection. After that, if she was ready at that moment, he would fly her down to his unlocked window while the sun was setting.

At first, he was a little worried about how he would keep Ron and the other boys from knowing what was going on behind the closed curtains, but he had a few spells ready for that. They would need a rather large silencing charm and a spell to ensure that the boys would sleep all through it.

This beautiful daydream was interrupted by the sight of a beautiful couple, Ron and Hermione. At least, most people viewed them as a beautiful couple. The Slytherins disagreed. They walked in with Ron's arm around Hermione and Hermione smiling like nothing had ever happened previously that morning. The couple stayed close together like this through most of that class as well as the rest of that day. They never once took their eyes off of each other. People saw this and smiled because at last, Ron and Hermione were finally acting like a real couple.

Later that night, Hermione and Ron were found sitting on a cozy couch by the fire, all nestled up in each others arms. There was no one left in the common room. Not even Harry was there. He had disappeared sometime after supper with Ginny. It was around midnight and it was quite clear that Hermione had other motives while Ron did not. Hermione attempted to excite Ron, but she failed.

"Sweetie, I know you couldn't do it before, but do you think you could do it now?" Hermione asked after about an hour of trying to do something erotic.

"I still can't. I'll let you know when I'm ready but it won't be tonight. I'm tired though, so I'm going to head off to bed."

"Good night," whispered Hermione.

"Good night," whispered Ron and he left her with a small simple kiss upon her lips.

Ron got up into the bedrooms and he noticed that there was something strange about Harry's bed. He usually had the curtains wide open, but tonight, they were closed shut. Ron didn't think any more of it and he went to bed.

Ginny woke up in the soft bed beside Harry. It was early morning and there wasn't a soul awake, except for Ron. The sleeping spell had long worn off and Ron was awake in his bed thinking about Hermione and how much he cared for her. Ginny quietly pulled out one of Harry's oversized t-shirts and pulled it over her naked body. Assuming no one was awake, she got out of the four poster bed and started creeping to her own dorm.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?!" Ron screamed suddenly.

"Oh fuck," Ginny said under her breath. "Ron, I just came in here to see if Harry was awake. I had to ask him something rather important," Ginny told him.

"I have been awake for more than an hour. I would've seen you come in if that was true. What the fuck have you two been doing?!"

By this time Harry was awake and neither of them could think of a reasonable explanation other than the obvious.

"I have to get out of here. My best friend is screwing my sister!" Ron stormed out.

Harry came over to Ginny and put his arm around her waist. "Other than Ron finding out, I think we had a lot of fun last night," Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny smiled, "I agree, but maybe we should find another place where we can do it."

"I'll look around."

The entire Gryffindor house had heard about the events of that morning by the time classes started. Hermione was one of the first of the girls to know and it spread from there. It was easy to tell, she was jealous that Harry and Ginny got to do it and Ron and she hadn't.

"Lavender, Parvati, what am I going to do? I want to have sex with Ron so bad, but he won't do it. What is wrong with him? I like the fact that he can now be a good boyfriend, but a girl can do only so much making out," Hermione explained to them.

"She's right Parvati. They've come close on more than one occasion yet he won't go just let it happen," Lavender said.

"Hermione, why don't you wait a few more weeks? If you still haven't done it, confront him about it. A girl without sex is no fun at all," Parvati told her.

Hermione pondered that thought, "I guess I can do that. I'm just getting a little tired of waiting. It's been a week and a half since we all heard about Harry and Ginny."

Two weeks came and went like the blink of an eye and Hermione was wondering what was going on. Ron wasn't shy with her anymore, he just wasn't exciting. Hermione started believing that maybe it was the crush and the fact that they secretly liked each other that made the whole thing quite exciting. It wasn't that she didn't like him anymore, it was just, she wanted to have sex and all they ever did was make out in the common room until there was nobody left. She decided to take Lavender and Parvati's advice and confront him about this issue.

Hermione waited until they were both alone together in the common room late one night. They were making out as usual when she suddenly stopped. Ron tried to get her to continue but she pushed him away.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked while trying to kiss her.

Hermione shoved him off of her saying, "I want to know why you won't have sex with me. We've come close to it more than once and you won't do it. I want to know why. Is there something wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. I've told you before, I just can't."

"But why can't you. You and I have wanted each other longer than anyone else and Harry and your sister Ginny are able to do it before us."

"Don't remind me of that."

"Just tell me Ron. There has to be a reason other than you can't and I want to know what it is," Hermione demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I don't want to have sex. I don't want to ruin such a good friendship by crossing a line that does not need to be crossed."

"Don't you mean relationship? I hope you don't think that all we are is a good friendship."

"Sorry, I meant relationship. Now may we please go back to making out?" Ron asked her.

"No! Is that all you want to do? I can't keep making out with you all the time. Where is the heat and passion? You cannot put heat and passion into a relationship where all you do is make out and you don't explore other boundaries."

"Are you saying that you want to do more than kissing in order to add heat and passion to a relationship and I'm not giving you what you want?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Hermione, I'm not going to change my mind. It is either kissing, or no kissing," Ron stated directly.

"Then, Ron, I'm sorry to say this but, I think that we need to…we need to…"

"To what?"

"I think we need to break up."

Those words slapped Ron across the face yet it also cut Hermione in the heart. She didn't want to say it, in fact she didn't know why she did, however the words fell out of her mouth and there was nothing that she could do about it. Ron appeared stunned as the words soaked in and as a tear fell down Hermione's cheek. Before he could say a word, she dashed up the stairs to leave him alone with his thoughts.

Hermione raced up to her dorm where she found that her roommates were fast asleep. She went into the bathroom and locked herself in there for well over an hour. She came out wearing a long sleeved pajama shirt on a surprisingly warm night to find two very anxious girls ready to calm her down. The tears fell all night long and Lavender and Parvati stayed up with her the entire time.

Early the next morning, Parvati found that she needed to use the bathroom and as she was getting prepared for her shower a light blue razor caught her eye. It was lying in the corner of the bathroom floor where there was also a small crimson puddle. She picked it up and eyed the razor, finding that there was a crimson liquid all over it. She walked over to the resting Hermione and quietly pulled up her sleeve to find small cuts across her wrist. Parvati suddenly knew that the pain and anger that Hermione was feeling was not only occurring due to the break up but also to that little fact that Professor McGonagall had let her in on only a few weeks earlier. She was surprised that it took Hermione this long to react to that news, but now that it's happened, it would be very difficult to help her. Parvati decided not to confront Hermione about the razor now, but she would later when Hermione woke up.

Down at breakfast Ron was found talking with Padma Patil, Parvati's sister in Ravenclaw. Parvati was surprised to see this. She walked right up to Ron and tore her away from her sister.

"What are you doing?" Parvati demanded.

"I'm simply talking to your sister. I broke up with Hermione last night. It just wasn't working out," Ron told her.

"You are a dirty little liar. I know that Hermione broke up with you last night and she is very upset," Parvati said harshly.

"Why would I care if she's upset? If she's so heartbroken, then why did she break up with me?" Ron looked a little too smug with his clever question.

"Ron, I have something to tell you. Come outside the hallway with me," Parvati told him. Ron followed her out there where they were completely alone.

Parvati leaned in close to him and whispered, "Hermione's parents are dead. She found out a few weeks ago, I think when you decided to be a better boyfriend to her and she hasn't shown any signs of a reaction until now."

"What? You aren't serious are you?"  
"I am completely serious, and I'm worried about her too. Who knows what she could do now that she's starting to believe it."

"How do you know?" Ron inquired.

"Professor McGonagall told me so I could keep an eye on her. She's worried too."

"I can't believe this. Is there anything I can do?"

"No. There is absolutely nothing. My advice is stay away from her. She needs to confront this without getting tangled up in you and absolutely do not date her again. Just stay away from her for now." With that note, Parvati grabbed something to eat and headed back up to the girls dorm to watch Hermione.

Parvati walked into the dorm to find that Hermione was sprawled across the bed fast asleep. As Parvati sat down, Hermione was started and woke up.

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall told me about the little secret of yours," Parvati whispered quietly.

"She what? L…Lavender?"

"She told me, and yes, she told Lavender as well. She's only looking out for your safety."

"Why should anyone care? I've just lost the only people who meant anything to me. I certainly don't care. I…I…I just want to die," and with this, Hermione began crying again.

"Look, I know you don't mean that at all, because Lavender, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, about most of the Gryffindors, and I all care deeply about what happens to you."

Hermione just continued to cry, and Parvati pushed up the sleeve on Hermione's shirt.

"Hermione, cutting yourself is not the answer. I don't care if it takes you a year to even attempt to get through this, but I will not stand here and watch you literally hurt yourself and your body," Parvati told her.

At that point Lavender walked in and realized what was going on.

Lavender jumped in, "Hermione, we will do everything in our power to help you right now. We'll be able to get through this day by day. Just, please don't hurt yourself. Promise us that, okay."

"Okay, I…I…pr…promise," Hermione stammered.

Draco Malfoy sat in a large leather chair in the corner of the Slytherin common room, while watching the fire become dimmer and dimmer. He knew his girlfriend was behind him, so it didn't surprise him when she slid her arm over his shoulder and sat on the armrest.

"Draco baby, I'm going to be awfully busy this summer, and I was wondering what your plans are," Pansy whispered seductively in his ear.

"I have no plans right now," Draco stated coldly.

"You don't have any plans to make a special girl very happy?"

"No, I don't."

"You know that you could make me very happy right now."

"Sorry, Pansy, but I'm not interested in having sex tonight."

"Draco, I wasn't talking about sex."

"Then what were you talking about," Draco inquired.

Pansy suddenly stood up and not in a sexy way, "I found the ring, Draco, and I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

This time Draco stood up, "What business do you have snooping through my stuff? Just because you're my girlfriend does not give you the right to do that. Also, I wasn't planning on asking you anything. I was just holding that ring for my father."

"That better be a lie, Draco. You can not tell me that you weren't planning on marrying me," Pansy said outrageously.

"Listen to me one last time, I do not and was not planning on marrying you," Draco yelled at her.

"Fine, then the last thing I have to say is we're over!" Pansy yelled.

"I agree. I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with a crazy bitch like you!"

Draco walked into his room while Pansy ran off to hers. The next day Pansy came to Draco and began to act like nothing had happened the previous night, however, Draco was able to make it quite clear to her that everything was real, and their entire relationship was indeed over.


End file.
